Le Vol d'un Ange
by Shima-chan
Summary: [Oneshot] Duo parvient à sortir Heero des geôles de OZ. Retrouvailles et découvertes en perspective...


**LE VOL D'UN ANGE**

**Source:** Gundam Wing  
**Genre:** un peu de tout: yaoi, shonen ai, POV, introspection, songfic, rêve et dialogue avec une conscience, rapport de torture et allusion à un viol, description de blessures pas jolies, lime et attention, tenez-vous bien! le **LEMON**!  
**Disclamer** j'ai beau retourner mon bureau, ma chambre, ma maison et même plus, je n'ai pas trouvé un seul acte de propriété à mon nom à propos des G-boys. Et même la chanson 'Le vol d'un ange' ne m'appartient pas; remarquez, Céline Dion la chante mieux que moi! Les seuls éléments de cette fic qui m'appartiennent sont la conscience et l'univers du rêve de notre Perfect Soldier.  
**Note:** la chose que vous allez lire est tirée de mon imagination quelque peu à sec ces temps-ci. Et la chanson de Céline Dion est disponible sur son dernier album _1 fille et 4 types_. Je l'adore!  
**Auteur:** Shima-chan  
**  
**Les petits § représentent les limites du rêve de Heero.  
En _italique_, les paroles de la chanson.

* * *

Il avait réussi. Il l'avait récupéré. Pas en super bon état, c'est vrai, mais au moins il était vivant. Après deux mois de torture dans les geôles de l'Organisation Zodiacale, tout le monde aurait pu en douter. 

Mais pas lui.

Duo déposa délicatement le jeune homme sur la banquette arrière. Tendrement, il dégagea son visage des mèches rebelles et laissa glisser sa main le long de la joue jusque sous la mâchoire. Il contourna ensuite le véhicule et grimpa derrière le volant. Il mit le contact et démarra sur les chapeaux de roue le soulagement et la joie ayant allégé son cœur.

Au loin, les feux de l'Enfer de Shinigami se déchaînèrent.

_Et j'ai suivi le vol d'un ange  
__Il m'a emmené jusqu'à toi  
__Un battement de cils  
__Et tu es là_

Il arrêta la jeep à l'arrière de la petite maison de pour qu'elle ne soit pas visible de la route. Avant de porter son ami au dedans, il vérifia le périmètre puis l'intérieur de la maison. Leur lieu de convalescence était 'clean'. Il revint finalement à la voiture, prit le corps inerte dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à l'unique chambre de leur planque. Il le déposa sur le lit en prenant soin de ne pas faire porter le poids sur le bras blessé. Duo refit une dernière fois le tour de la maison, une de ces habitudes prises au contact du soldat parfait: vérifier plutôt deux fois qu'une, car il vaut mieux prévenir que guérir.

« Ouais, ben en attendant, c'est toi qu'il va falloir guérir. » pensa le jeune américain.

Il revint dans la chambre et trouva son ami toujours endormi. Il n'avait même pas bougé. Pas qu'il bouge beaucoup à l'ordinaire, de toutes façons! S'armant de douceur, de courage, de désinfectant et de 'la trousse de soins spéciale terroristes torturés', Duo commença à répertorier les différentes blessures récoltées par son homologue Japonais: de multiples plaies fines et longues zébraient son dos, son ventre et ses cuisses, mais la plupart étaient déjà refermées; ses mains avaient subi de nombreux assauts, mais la plus abîmée était la droite: les articulations de l'index et du majeur avaient été broyées et les fractures ouvertes laissaient ressortir les os; pour finir, une longue estafilade courait sur son bras gauche et la profondeur de la plaie faisait voir le muscle.

Duo termina son inventaire par le visage, l'estomac noué par l'appréhension. Délicatement, il examina la boîte crânienne du jeune homme et ne découvrit aucune lésion. Les contours du visage étaient toujours aussi fins et réguliers; le nez légèrement busqué n'était pas cassé; les paupières closes et rebondies prouvaient la présence des globes oculaires; les sourcils noir froncés n'avaient rien perdu de leur détermination; les longs cils noirs balayaient toujours les joues mates; les lèvres roses et pleines arboraient la même douceur que durant les mois précédents sa capture.

Rassuré, Duo réduisit les fractures, les éclissa, désinfecta les plaies et les banda. Il administra de puissants calmants à son malade ainsi qu'un large panel de rappels de vaccins divers. Il avait fait de son mieux, mais certaines blessures laisseraient des séquelles.

« Il ne retrouvera probablement jamais l'usage normal de son index et de son majeur: les articulations ont été détruites. » remarqua Duo, peiné.

Il installa confortablement le blessé sous les couettes et le borda. Il se pencha sur lui et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front.

"Dors mon ange. Je veille sur tes songes."

* * *

Duo leva les yeux et regarda au dehors: l'aube se levait. Soudainement épuisé, il farfouilla dans le bas de l'armoire, en sortit une couverture et s'installa au fond du fauteuil près de la fenêtre. Il tira les rideaux et s'endormit rapidement. 

_La nuit plus rien ne nous dérange_  
_La raison est un fil de soie  
__On la sent plus fragile  
__C'est bien comme ça  
__Mais dis-moi…_

Trois jours avaient passé. L'état du convalescent ne s'était que peu amélioré: les plaies ne saignaient plus. En revanche, son sommeil était passé d'un stade profond et paisible, proche du coma, à une alternance de phases d'activité cérébrale intense et de crises de violence inconscientes. Il se battait avec ses démons dans ses rêves.

« Ou ses cauchemars, plutôt! » rectifia Duo après une énième crise qui l'avait envoyé bouler au pied du lit.

Cette alternance éreintante pour le jeune Américain dura une semaine, puis le blessé retomba dans un sommeil léger et agité: il bougeait et marmonnait des paroles inintelligibles ou incohérentes. Fréquemment, il se crispait durant une dizaine de minutes: sa respiration se faisait saccader et ses muscles étaient si bandés que Duo craignait qu'il ne rouvre ses plaies. Il semblait en proie à des crises de tétanie, mais son garde-malade en doutait sérieusement: quelque chose dans la manière dont son ami se tendait lui hurlait qu'un autre facteur était en cause. Mais une partie de lui, de son cœur, lui criait qu'il ne souhaitait pas savoir l'origine de cette douleur. Qu'il ne _devait_ pas.

"Si seulement je savais ce qu'ils t'ont fait, mon ange", murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. "Si seulement je pouvais voir ce à quoi tu rêves, je comprendrai…"

_Toi, est-ce que tu rêves encore?  
__Toi, est-ce que tu vas toujours caresser le ciel?  
__Toi, est-ce que tu cherches encore?  
__Toi, est-ce que tu veux toujours effleurer le soleil?_

Au matin du premier de la troisième semaine, Duo se réveilla avec le pressentiment que son compagnon n'allait pas tarder à revenir à lui. Il sauta hors des couvertures, vérifia les différentes perfusions et se rendit à la cuisine préparer un repas spécial 'retour du héros', à savoir: une pizza!

§§§§§§§§§§

J'ai froid… J'ai très froid… C'est bizarre, d'ordinaire cela ne me dérange pas… Mais qu'est-ce qui caille! Et pourquoi je dors, moi? On n'a pas idée de dormir par un froid pareil! Allez, on ouvre un œil… L'autre…

Qu'est-ce que je fous ici? Bon, au moins, maintenant je sais pourquoi je me gèle les meules… Je suis pas sur la banquise, mais c'est pas loin… Je suis au sommet d'une montagne… A mes pieds s'étend une mer de nuages blancs et cotonneux… Et j'ai lesdits pieds dans la neige et je suis… A poil!

Bon, là c'est sûr, je suis en plein rêve… Mais pourquoi au sommet d'un glacier?

_Iceberg-man _

Quoi? Qui est là? Le son n'est qu'un murmure, un souffle de vent, mais je suis certain d'avoir entendu quelque chose.

_Glaçon-man _

Duo? C'est toi?

_Non, ce n'est que ta conscience _

Ma conscience?

_Bah oui! Ton Jiminy Criquet perso, ton guide spirituel, la voix de ta raison! Ta conscience quoi _

Très bien, la petite voix. Si tu es la voix de la raison, qu'est-ce que je fais là?

_Tu es dans ton cœur _

Mon cœur? Mais pourquoi mon cœur est-il au sommet d'un glacier? Et pourquoi je dors? Et pourquoi tu avais la voix de Duo?

_Aha! Tu poses des questions! Tu es déstabilisé… _

Se trouver à poil au sommet d'une montagne à parler avec sa conscience a tout de même quelque chose de déstabilisant, je trouve!

_Je te l'accorde. Pour ce qui est de ton sommeil, je te rappelle que tu as été torturé par OZ pendant deux mois, qu'ils n'ont pas utilisé que la manière forte, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, et que par conséquent cela fait trois semaines que tu joues les Belles aux Bois Dormants _

…C'est pas possible…

_Tu ne me croies pas…Alors regarde ça _

Un écran de glace se dresse devant moi et des images apparaissent… Et tout me revient au fur et à mesure qu'elles défilent… Les coups, d'abord les poings et les pieds, puis les cravaches, les bâtons et les fouets… Ensuite les poignards et les coups de maillets sur… Mes mains… Puis le calme… Avant la tempête de caresses mêlées de coups et aux claques et leurs assauts, toujours plus longs, plus puissants, plus brutaux… Plus jouissifs…

Les images défilent de plus en plus vite au rythme de mes souvenirs et je me crispe… Je ressens de nouveau la douleur, la honte et… Le plaisir….

Enfin, tout cesse dans un éclair de lumière aveuglante et je devine une silhouette dans le brouillard…

Duo?

_Nous voilà revenus au point le plus intéressant: Duo Maxwell! Que représente-t-il pour toi _

Que représente… Duo? Pour moi?

_Bah oui! Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici _

Et bien… C'est un coéquipier… Un bon élément… Et un bon soldat… Il tue sans hésiter lorsque cela est nécessaire… Ses talents d'infiltration nous ont souvent bien servi et il est un pilote de première… Après moi!

_Raah! Mais t'es pas possible! Je te demande pas de me faire un descriptif de ses capacités au combat, mais plutôt de celles qu'il a de te faire ressentir les choses _

Ressentir…? Mais de quoi tu parles?

_Raah! C'est pas vrai! Vous le commandez à La Redoute, ils sont en rupture de stocks! Je vois qu'un nouveau rafraîchissement de mémoire s'impose _

De nouveau, l'écran de glace se dresse et Duo apparaît tel qu'il m'est apparu à notre première rencontre sur cette petite plage… Puis il s'efface et toutes les images de lui me reviennent en tête en même temps qu'elle défile à l'écran: Duo en mission, en ville, en planque… Tous les deux… En cellule, triste, mélancolique, souriant avec Quatre… Tous les deux… Taquin avec Wufei, sérieux avec Trowa… Tous les deux… Me hurlant dessus au milieu de la nuit parce que je l'empêche de dormir… Tous les deux… Tous ensemble dans une grande demeure de Quatre… Tous les deux… Au combat… Tous les deux… Dans un hangar… Tous les deux… Toujours tous les deux…

J'ai toujours aussi froid, mais en regardant ces images, les aiguilles de glace ses font moins piquantes et le vent moins mordant… Une immense douceur s'infiltre en moi et une dernière image apparaît… Deux jeunes hommes… Encore des adolescents… Se regardent dans les yeux… Et dans leur regard, je peux lire une tendresse et une confiance en l'autre si grandes que j'en suis ébranlé…

Car ce regard, qui est maintenant fixé sur moi, je l'ai déjà vu… Il m'a déjà été adressé… C'est celui de Duo… Il n'y a que lui pour me regarder comme cela…

Et j'aime ça…

_Ha bah enfin! Je commençais à m'ennuyer. Bon alors, tu as encore des questions à me poser _

Oui…Comment je me réveille?

_Hum…Suis-moi _

Et là, juste devant moi, une statue de glace s'élève dans les airs et déploie ses magnifiques ailes de cristal… Elle me tourne le dos et m'invite à descendre le versant de montagne… Je la suis…

Nous descendons… Encore et toujours… Bientôt, nous arrivons à la mer de nuages et je me rends compte que j'ai de moins en moins froid… Nous entrons dans l'eau vaporeuse et je me sens redevenir moi-même au fur et à mesure de la traversée… La chaleur m'envahit et une lueur orangée me fait froncer les sourcils… Je me sens oppressé, mais je respire correctement… Peu à peu, je commence à ressentir ce qui m'entoure… Mais quelque chose me gêne… Je ne peux plus bouger…

La lueur m'aveugle et je bascule…

Je me réveille…

§§§§§§§§§§

_Et j'ai suivi le vol d'un ange  
__Comme un voyage au fond de moi  
__Juste en fermant les yeux  
__Et tu es là_

Ce n'était qu'un frémissement. Peut-être qu'une illusion. Mais cela recommença et ranima son espoir. Alors il s'assit sur le matelas, doucement, sans brusquerie, et il se pencha au-dessus du jeune homme brun à la peau mate qui dormait depuis trop longtemps. Il approcha ses lèvres de son oreille et lui murmura des mots tendres et doux pour que son âme retrouve lentement mais sûrement le chemin de son corps. Il l'appela, le pria et le supplia.

Dans un long frissonnement, le jeune homme ouvrit enfin les yeux. Et ils se regardèrent

Alors Duo sut qu'il l'avait entendu.

Et Heero sut qu'il l'avait attendu.

Et ils se regardèrent.

Longtemps. Très longtemps.

De ce regard rempli de tendresse et de confiance qui avait redonné à Heero l'envie de redescendre sur Terre.

* * *

Tu as enfin ouvert les yeux… Je suis soulagé, tellement soulagé… Tu n'as rien dit… Tu m'as juste fixé de ce regard tendre et confiant que j'aime tant… Et tu ne l'as toujours pas quitté… Depuis que tu as ouvert tes magnifiques perles de nuit, tu ne me quittes plus des yeux… Pas que cela me déplaise! Non, mais j'aimerai seulement que tu me parles… 

Mais c'est peut-être trop tôt… Je vais te laisser le temps…

Mais pas trop quand même!

* * *

Tu ne dis rien, et cela m'inquiète… Cela m'inquiète car ça ne te ressemble pas… D'ordinaire tu babilles sans cesse comme si tu tentais de rattraper des années de privation… Et c'est comme cela que l'on s'habitue à toi… à ta présence… à ta chaleur… 

Et qu'on en devient dépendant…

Mais c'est une bonne dépendance, car c'est elle qui m'a fait revenir…

Et maintenant que je suis revenu, je ne compte pas m'en aller de sitôt…

* * *

Le soir arriva bien vite. Duo avait refait tous les bandages du jeune japonais après lui avoir fait prendre un bain. Ce retour à leur ancienne et pourtant récente intimité avait réveillé bien des souvenirs chez les deux jeunes terroristes. Et depuis le temps, l'abstinence avait aiguisé leurs sens. Leur désir de l'autre se faisait de plus en plus difficile à contenir. 

« Mais il est encore trop tôt. Il vient de se réveiller. Je vais attendre qu'il soit totalement rétabli. Ce soir tu seras au calme, mon ange »

Duo réinstalla Heero dans son lit, le borda et reprit son poste au creux du fauteuil. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne parvinrent à s'endormir. Résigné à passer une nuit blanche, Duo se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, résolu à se préparer du café.

"Tu ne dors pas?"

Le jeune américain s'arrêta, la main sur la poignée.

"Toi non plus", fit-il en se retournant.

"Mon dos me lance."

Duo s'approcha et s'assit au pied du lit.

"Ne t'inquiète pas: tes plaies cicatrisent très bien. La peau tire pour se refermer, c'est pourquoi ça te lance."

"Tu allais sortir?"

"Oui, pour faire du café. Tu en veux?"

"Haï."

Le natté sourit et se leva. Il revint bientôt, deux tasses à la main, et se rassit sur le matelas, cette fois-ci aux côtés de Heero. Ils burent leur café en silence, savourant juste le fait d'être avec l'autre et de savoir qu'il apprécie lui aussi le moment.

Heero ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Duo s'en rendit compte et l'incita à parler:

"Tu veux quelque chose?"

"Haï…"

"… Et quoi donc?"

"Toi…"

Duo secoua tendrement la tête.

"Non, Heero. Pas cette nuit. Tu es encore faible et…"

Les doigts du japonais posés sur ses lèvres l'interrompirent un quart de seconde avant d'être scellées en un baiser doux et hésitant. Il ne répondit pas, ne souhaitant pas l'encourager aujourd'hui à continuer. Il ne pouvait pas. Il était… encore… trop faible…

Duo se sentit doucement attiré en avant et bientôt, les baisers se firent caresses, et les caresses se firent soupirs.

_La nuit a ce pouvoir étrange_  
_De nous faire aller jusque là  
__Où même les oiseaux  
__N'arrivent pas_

Les rayons du soleil les frappèrent de plein fouet, exposant leurs corps enchevêtrés à une douce chaleur matinale. Ils se blottirent instinctivement l'un contre l'autre pour se protéger de la lumière.

Heero ouvrit lentement les yeux et s'avisa de la situation: il tenait Duo dans ses bras, ceux de ce dernier passés autour de sa taille, et… Ils étaient tous deux habillés!

"Oh, c'est pas vrai", marmonna le Japonais.

"Que tu t'es endormi quand cela devenait intéressant?" questionna la voix endormie et faussement mécontente de l'Américain. "Si, si. Je confirme."

Il ouvrit enfin les yeux et sourit en voyant les pommettes rouges de Heero. Il n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux.

"C'est pas grave", le rassura Duo en caressant son dos nu du bout des doigts. "T'auras qu'à te rattraper la prochaine fois!"

Relevant la tête, Heero comprit dans ses yeux que la « prochaine fois » serait certainement très proche… Surtout si Duo continuait de lui caresser le dos ainsi! Pas que cela le dérange, mais il commençait à avoir faim.

"Duo?"

"Hum", grogna l'Américain dans le cou de son compagnon.

"J'ai faim" (1)

* * *

Après cette courte pause gastronomique, Duo refit une dernière fois les bandages de son patient. Il put constater avec soulagement que les fractures des mains étaient parfaitement guéries et que seules les plaies du dos restaient à cicatriser. Il ne remit finalement pas les bandes protectrices en place. 

Il avait de tout autre projet…

Le soir venu, Duo fut déçu de découvrir Heero profondément endormi. Sa respiration lente et calme l'incita l'Américain à ne rien tenter cette nuit-là. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas vu son compagnon dormir aussi paisiblement: autant le laisser en profiter.

Le natté se coucha donc auprès du corps étendu et se serra contre lui afin de leur créer un petit nid de douceur chaleureuse.

* * *

Pourquoi me suis-je réveillé? J'ai pourtant eu l'impression que quelque chose s'agitait… Ou plutôt quelqu'un… 

Je me retourne lentement et mon cœur se serre en découvrant Heero dans une nouvelle crise de tétanie… Ou de je ne sais quoi, car ce n'est certainement pas de la tétanie. Son visage exprime bien de la douleur, mais aussi du dégoût et… De la honte!

Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le mettre dans un état pareil? Je voudrai tant voir dans tes songes… Même si je sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée…

_Toi, est-ce que tu rêves encore?  
__Toi, est-ce que tu vas toujours caresser le ciel?  
__Toi, est-ce que tu cherches encore?  
__Toi, est-ce que tu veux toujours effleurer le soleil?_

J'ouvre les yeux dans un sursaut… Encore ces cauchemars… J'ai l'impression de les sentir encore sur moi… En moi…

Je me retourne, décidé à ne pas me rendormir… Et je croise le regard triste de Duo…

Triste? Pourquoi est-il triste?

Question idiote: je viens de faire un cauchemar et il y a assisté. Je sais pourtant que cela l'attriste de me voir comme cela…

"Que t'ont-ils fait?"

Sa voix basse et douce interrompt mes pensées. Je le regarde et il se niche au creux de mon cou… J'adore quand il fait ça… Je le serre contre moi. Je sais qu'il souhaite savoir le comment du pourquoi il m'a retrouvé dans cet état… Mais je veux lui épargner cette douleur… Ma douleur et ma honte… Si je lui dis, il ne voudra plus de moi…

"Heero, s'il te plaît... Dis-moi..."

Je le serre encore plus fort pour lui faire comprendre mon refus…

"Je t'aime…"

… Alors un torrent de mots et de larmes se déversent de ma bouche et de mes yeux, lavant mon âme et allégeant mon cœur.

* * *

Je le serre de plus en plus contre moi au fur et à masure que ses sanglots se calment. Il m'a tout raconté: les tortures, les coups et les… Viols… Et tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est de le serrer contre moi… Je ne sais pas quoi dire et ne suis pas sûr de dire les mots adoptés à la situation… 

Et Heero qui n'arrête pas de pleurer… Instinctivement, mes mains lui caressent le dos, de haut en bas et de bas en haut. Je passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux et le force à relever la tête. Nos regards se croisent et je lis dans ses yeux une prière, une supplication muette.

J'obtempère et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes…

* * *

Les pleurs s'arrêtèrent alors que leurs bouches se scellaient en long et doux baiser. Juste du lèvres contre lèvres. Mais cela représentait tellement de souvenirs et de promesses. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent, plongeant et se noyant dans les yeux de l'autre. Toujours ce regard. La confiance, la tendresse et l'amour. Mais à ce moment-là, le voile du désir était présent aussi. Et l'ange laissa le veilleur de songes prendre les commandes. 

Les baisers doux et tendres devinrent brûlants et passionnés. La langue de Duo n'accordait de répit à Heero que pour qu'il puisse reprendre son souffle. Il descendit lentement jusqu'au cou en suivant la mâchoire. Sa bouche atteignit bientôt un des endroits les plus sensibles de Heero: sa jugulaire. Y posant les lèvres, Duo suça la peau, faisant gémir le Japonais.

Heero était ailleurs, entre la Terre et le Paradis, porté par les vagues du plaisir. Il sentit son amant le marquer et il lui répondit en se collant à lui et en rejetant sa tête en arrière pour lui permettre un meilleur accès à sa gorge. Duo s'empressa de la couvrir de baisers.

Ses mains parcouraient les côtes et les bras de Heero à travers son tee-shirt. Des frissons lui répondirent. Lentement, il passa ses mains sous le tissu et frôla imperceptiblement les abdominaux et le torse de son compagnon. Une fois le vêtement retiré, il se redressa légèrement et retira son propre haut. Rapidement, presque sauvagement, il reprit les lèvres de Heero et le contact de leurs peaux les électrisa.

Grisé, Heero reprit le dessus et entreprit de redécouvrir la douceur de la peau de Duo: son cou, ses épaules, son torse. Il s'attarda sur le nombril puis remonta capturer un téton rose durci par le plaisir. Leurs deux érections, confinées dans leurs boxers, entrèrent alors en contact, les faisant tous deux crier d'anticipation.

Heero en oublia la peau de Duo le temps d'une crête de plaisir et il revint à lui, de nouveau dominé par le corps de son amant.

Ils se plongèrent chacun dans les yeux de l'autre, cherchant la capitulation et la dominance. Comme précédemment, Duo gagna cette bataille silencieuse et repartit à l'attaque.

Bientôt, Heero gémissait et se tordait d'extase sous les soins savants que Duo apportait à sa virilité dressée. L'Américain attisait consciencieusement le désir de son partenaire à l'aide de caresses linguales et manuelles sur la verge et les bourses de Heero.

Au bord de l'extase, ce dernier le supplia de ralentir, ne souhaitant pas en finir si vite. Duo, ignorant sa raison, consentit mais revint au niveau de son visage. Son regard interrogateur obligea Heero à se justifier.

"Je… te veux… en moi", haleta-t-il.

Rassuré, Duo l'embrassa tendrement, presque chastement, puis repartit plus au sud. Heero recommença à gémir et à débiter des phrases où Duo ne distinguait clairement que son prénom.

Le Japonais sentit arriver la lame de fond synonyme du plaisir suprême. Cette fois, rien ne l'empêcherait d'atteindre son paroxysme. Conscient de la proximité de l'extase de son amant, Duo libéra son sexe gonflé de son étui de tissu et remonta légèrement les jambes de Heero. Il introduisit délicatement un doigt dans l'orifice fragile. Heero se tendit, mais ce n'était plus la première fois. Lorsque le deuxième puis le troisième doigt le pénétrèrent, Heero se mordit la langue. La douleur était supportable, d'autant plus que Duo lui prodiguait toujours de délicates attentions le long de son sexe.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de recherches minutieuses, Duo sourit en entendant Heero crier de surprise: il avait trouvé le centre de son plaisir. Un dernier regard interrogateur au japonais et il s'engouffra dans les profondeurs de la chaude caverne.

Très lentement et délicatement, il pénétra le plus loin qu'il put et s'arrêta. Il attendit quelques interminables secondes que Heero se détende et il put se mouvoir en lui. Très vite, les corps et les esprits se détachèrent, les âmes s'envolèrent au septième ciel par-delà les vagues du plaisir et le tsunami de l'extase. En quelques minutes, la fusion fut totale et leurs cris de jouissance se mêlèrent, enlaçant leurs noms dans la plénitude de l'extase.

_On frôlait l'océan  
__Est-ce que tu te rappelles?  
__On partait droit devant  
__On rêvait  
__De voler là-bas  
__A l'autre bout du ciel, à l'autre bout du ciel_

Duo s'écroula sur le corps las et comblé de son amant, leurs sueurs se mélangeant. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, faisant passer toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient pour l'autre à travers ce baiser.

Inquiet d'importuner Heero par son poids, Duo se retira et s'allongea contre son flanc, le serrant avec possessivité entre ses bras et ses jambes. Le silence de l'après s'installa, troublé uniquement par leurs respirations qui revenaient peu à peu à la normale.

La fatigue et le sommeil s'installant, Heero remonta la couverture sur eux et se blottit encore plus contre Duo. Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience, il laissa ses lèvres murmurer:

"Ai Shiteru."

La réponse se fit entendre dans un souffle, tel le vent au sommet des montagnes:

"And I love you too."

Le sommeil les engloutit. La nuit de Heero s'annonçait bien moins agitée que les précédentes.

_Toi, est-ce que tu rêves encore?  
__Toi, est-ce que tu vas toujours caresser le ciel?  
__Toi, est-ce que tu cherches encore?  
__Toi, est-ce que tu veux toujours effleurer le soleil?_

De nouveau, ce fut le soleil qui les réveilla de ses rayons. Duo parvint à ouvrir les yeux et il contempla durant de longues minutes le visage encore endormi de Heero. Le pli de concentration entre ses sourcils avait disparu et il ressemblait à un adolescent normal.

Ses paupières frémirent puis se soulevèrent lentement pour révéler les iris bleus nuit encore constellés de poussière étoilée. Elles scrutèrent les aubes naissantes face à elles, de nouveau si interrogatrices.

"Qu'y a-t-il?" s'inquiéta l'Asiatique.

Duo réfléchit quelques secondes puis lui adressa un de ses magnifiques sourires.

"Je me posais juste une question…"

"Laquelle?"

"Je me demandais ce qui t'avait ramené alors que tu étais parti si loin… de moi…"

Sa phrase s'acheva dans un murmure et il baissa la tête. Il ne voulait pas voir la moquerie dans les yeux de Heero face à sa possessivité.

* * *

Pourquoi je suis revenu? Non, comment je suis revenu serait plus exact… 

Dans mon esprit, un flash blanc me ramène en un lieu passé. Me revoilà sur la montagne, face à la statue de glace. Elle déploie ses ailes et s'élève dans le ciel, me faisant signe de la suivre. Je lui emboîte le pas, et alors qu'elle me tourne le dos, je saisis un détail qui m'avait d'abord échappé: le long du dos gelé, une légère mais néanmoins discernable langue de feu descend jusqu'au creux des reins. Elle danse, elle me nargue. Elle joue à se refléter. Sur les ailes blanches et à me brûler les yeux par son éclat.

Le souvenir s'en va et mon regard se pose sur le corps de Duo serré contre moi. Je le détaille et m'arrête sur sa tresse étalée derrière lui. Les rayons naissants du soleil y dessinent des flammes qui m'éblouissent, et l'espace d'un instant, je serre un ange de glace dans mes bras.

Sa question me revient alors en mémoire et je lui relève la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Je l'embrasse sur le bout du nez et appuie mon front sur le sien.

"J'ai suivi le vol d'un ange…"

_Et j'ai suivi le vol d'un ange  
__Il m'a emmené jusqu'à toi  
__Un battement de cils  
__Et tu es là_

**OWARI**

Shima: …  
Duo: …  
Heero: …  
Shima: Ouaip…  
Duo: Yeah…  
Heero: Haï…  
Shima, Duo et Heero: Yeeeeeeeeesssssssss!  
Shima: Mon premier lemon ! Suis plutôt contente de moi, parce que je suis restée soft: je voulais pas non plus traumatiser mes lecteurs… Mais je compte pas recommencer de suite : c'est trop difficile à écrire…  
Duo: Et pourquoi tu t'inquiètes? Y a que des fans de yaoi qui lisent les fics 2x1 ou 1x2, non?  
Shima: Peut-être, mais imagine la gueule de mes parents s'ils tombent là-dessus? C'est déjà la galère pour empêcher mon père de lire les fics par-dessus mon épaule quand je suis sur l'ordi…  
Heero: C'est vrai qu'il est pas encore dans ta chambre. Comment ça se fait?  
Shima: Ca se fait parce que y en avait plus à Confo et donc le vieux dinosaure qui nous sert d'ordi reste en bas et ne monte pas dans ma chambre…  
Duo: Pleure pas ma Shima… Chut…  
Heero: Elle est tellement déçue qu'elle pleure comme la première fois où elle a regardé _Rox__ et Rouky_!  
Shima: C'est ça… Fous-toi de moi! Tu vas voir!  
Heero: Oups!  
Duo: Pour une fois que c'est pas moi qui l'ai mise en rogne! Au fait Shima, y avait pas une petite note quelque part dans cette fic? tentative de détournement de conversation  
Shima: Ah mais si! N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis. Kiss et à bientôt!

(1) Echange de personnalité? A étudier… Ca me fait penser à _Dans la peau de l'autre_ de Nicolina: j'adore tes fics, continue!

_Achevée le 4 avril 2004. Dernière modification le 29 mai 2006._


End file.
